Les écrits restent
by LizaLine
Summary: Une femme écrit pour soulager sa consience et pour partager le meilleur jour de la vie de son fils avec quelqu'un qu'elle a perdue depuis bien trop longtemps...


**Disclamer** : Evidement rien est à moi, tous le monde d'Harry Potter appartiens à Jkrowling à part peut être la trame de cette mini fic !!!

**Note d'auteur :** _Et voilà le premier one-shot de la série, qui promet d'être longue vu toutes les idées qui ont germées dans notre tête !!!! Allez je vous embrasse tous en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête en cherchant de l'inspiration pour « La vie continue »_

**Bonne lecture !!!**

_Mon tendre amour,_

_Je vois d'ici ce que tu dois te dire, mais que veux-tu ? Tu me manques tellement et cette lettre est la seule chose qui m'ai venu à l'esprit pour te faire partager cette journée, ainsi que ces dernières années…_

_Et oui, c'est plutôt drôle tu ne trouve pas ? La Melle je-sais-tout, la meilleur élève de Poudlard n'a trouvée qu'un vulgaire bout de parchemin et une plume pour communiquer avec toi… Cela doit te faire doucement sourire…_

_De toute façon je n'ai jamais pu réfléchir correctement avec toi, tout mon bon sens disparaissait avec un seul de tes sourires, et même encore aujourd'hui, après toutes ses années, je n'arrive toujours pas à rassembler toutes mes connaissances pour te parler, alors se sera cette lettre, je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener… _

_Bref, nous verrons bien, j'ai au moins l'impression de pouvoir partager ce court instant avec toi, comme avant…_

_Tant de choses ont changées, mon amour, depuis que tu es parti, ce matin là… La vie est devenue meilleure pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, un monde en paix, comme nous l'avions souhaités, tous autant que nous étions, jeunes et inconscients, oui mais, tellement courageux…_

_Nous avons gagnés, certes, mais à quel prix ? _

_Voir ton fils grandir et devenir l'homme robuste et fabuleux qu'il est aujourd'hui sans pouvoir le partager avec toi, c'est pour moi et pour lui, une note plus qu'amère…_

_J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous le regardions faire ses premiers pas, de la fois où je l'ai amener, seule, au Poudlard Express à ses onze ans, qu'est ce que tu m'a manqué ce jour là… Il était si beau et excité à l'idée de marcher sur les traces de ses parents… _

_Il est si beau, si brillant, appliqué et passionné. Il prend tout ce qu'il fait à cœur et je suis si fière de lui, je suis sûre que de là où tu es, toi aussi, tu ressens la même chose._

_Il te ressemble tellement, s'en ai frappant, surtout aujourd'hui dans sa magnifique robe de cérémonie noire…Il me fait penser à toi le même jour…_

_Mais tu veux que je te raconte le plus drôle, mon amour ? Et bien, sache que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que toi, tu puisse me faire un fils qui porterait fièrement pendant sept ans à Poudlard, les couleurs de la maison Serdaigle… Et Préfet en Chef en plus !_

_On nous aurait dit ça il y a quelques années, on aurait trouvé que c'était la meilleur blague qu'on ait jamais entendue, sans parler de sa répartition, tu aurais sûrement fait une crise cardiaque…_

_Mais il est bien le digne fils de son père, ce qui implique qu'il m'a toujours réservé beaucoup de surprises, et la dernière en date est de taille…_

_Figure toi, que ton fils à choisi de partager sa vie avec une jeune fille des plus inattendue, d'ailleurs, je pense que son propre père a du bien rire en apprenant la nouvelle, lui aussi…_

_Marier un Serdaigle et une Serpentard, de notre temps cela paraissait impossible mais maintenant, tant de choses ont changées et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là pour les voir…_

_Aujourd'hui, ton fils se marrie et toutes les personnes que nous aimons seront présentes, toutes sauf une, la plus importante : toi._

_ Je sens les larmes embuaient ma vue, rien qu'à l'écriture de ses quelques lignes qui me font définitivement prendre conscience que tu ne seras par là pour le plus beau jour de sa vie, la guerre nous a volé ses moments là mais la paix nous les a redonnés, différemment…_

- **« Maman ! Dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard ! Qu'est ce que tu fais qui te prends tant de temps, à la fin ?! »**

- **« Rien chéri, j'arrive tout de suite ! »**

_Bien, mon amour, je vais te laisser, ton fils m'appelle. Sache juste que même après toutes ses années, je t'aime toujours autant et que tu reste dans mon cœur et dans le sien… _

_Je sais que tu nous veille de là haut et c'est ce qui me fait avancer chaque jour, dans l'attente du jour où nous serons à nouveau tous les deux, comme avant…_

_Je te laisse, sinon ton fils va m'étriper ( je t'ai dit qu'il te ressemblait ?), je t'aime, à toi pour toujours,_

_Ta Mione_

P.S : Je te joins le faire part de mariage à cette lettre… 

**Mrs Hermione Weasley et Mr Harry Potter, Ordre de Merlin, ont le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage de leur fils et filleul, Erick Weasley avec Camilia Malfoy, le 1er juillet au Manoir Malfoy en Ecosse.**

**                                                                                                            Famille Weasley**

**Mr et Mrs Drago Malfoy, ont le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage de leur fille Camilia Malfoy avec Erick Weasley, le 1er juillet au Manoir Malfoy en Ecosse.**

**                                                                                                            Famille Malfoy**

P.P.S : N'est ce pas inattendu mon amour ? Ton fils avec la fille de ton ennemi ?… Ta famille et celle des Malfoys ne font plus qu'une maintenant, tu vois que tout peut changer finalement…

###########################################################################

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Gros bisous et REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je pense que le prochain sera écrit par ma sœur, bien au revoir !!!!

Liza.


End file.
